


Souji topped by every S.Link guy

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Seta Souji, Community: badbadbathhouse, Incest, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver





	1. Magician

**Magician**

Souji bit his wrist hard to keep the groan from spilling out, head leaning back against the cold tile of the bathroom. His other hand curled into Yosuke's hair, twisting it tightly enough to elicit a grunt from the other boy as he tantatively took the head of Souji's cock into his mouth, sucking at it and nearly choking as he went too far. He pulled back, and Souji just had chance to imagine the look on his face before those lips wrapped around him again. It was all heat and wetness with Yosuke, no finesse or skill, but he was earnest and almost desperately eager to please. His hand gripped tight hold of Souji's hip, holding him still as his head moved back and forth with an uneven rhythm, brown eyes locked onto Souji's face. It was that expression on his face, the desperate pleading for acceptance, rather than any action of Yosuke's mouth, which made Souji come hard, teeth digging into his arm.   
  
There was no kiss afterwards, just an awkward brushing of fingers as they struggled to make themselves decent again. They left seperately, Yosuke first to finish his shift but Souji can feel his eyes on his back as he walks through the store


	2. Emperor

**Emperor**

  
"Yous rue 'bout this sempai?"  
  
Souji nodded again, brushing his hand across Kanji's cheek reassuringly. It's late and Knaji's house is empty for once, his mother off with some ladies of the town. His room is modern, but with the odd smattering of the traditional which makes the room seem out of time somehow. There was a shrine in one corner and Souji could tell that the incense was lit regularly and it was kept clean and neat.  
  
It was painful at first, but Kanji was so earnest about being careful that Souji forced down the expression of discomfort. Kanji panted softly, dropping his head to Souji's shoulder with a muffled groan that he'd never admit to, his hands curling around Souji's back, pulling him close like a lover rather than a high school fuck.   
  
He moved and Souji could feel the tension in Kanji's shoulders, his back, the desire to give in to instinct warring with the concern about hurting his partner.   
  
Souji dug his fingernails into Kanji's back, enough to leave imprints in his skin, an encouragement, and enticement, and that's all Kanji needs to give in, his suppressed need emerging in rough thrusts and harsh breathing, although his arms remained gentle.   
  
They lay together afterwards, flushed and panting and for once Kanji didn't look awkward or embarrassed. Souji slid a companionable arm around his shoulder and Kanji laughed softly, dragging the cover over them both.


	3. Strength

**Strength**

They always lingered just a little bit later after practice than they need to, even for cleaning up.   
  
They worked in tandem even there, Kou's half-smile and Daisuke's honest grin disarming and challenging at the same time, teasing and promising in equal measure until Souji practically let himself be dragged into the shower by the two of them, their hands never leaving his body, never giving him a second to protest or think.   
  
Kou grinned, sharp and playful, sliding down Souji's body onto his knees on the tiled shower floor. Daisuke's breath was hot against his neck, hard muscles against Souji's back. Trapped between sensations, Kou's mouth fastidious around Souji's cock and the pleasant burn of Daisuke inside him, Souji closed his eyes, mouth open in a pleased pant, let them guide him.


	4. Heirophant

**Heirophant**

It only happened once or twice, the nights after the end of a mission, after a rescue, the night before the fog set in, when Souji couldn't help but watch the Midnight Channel, still half expecting to see someone appear, someone they missed. They pulled through by the skin of their teeth too often for him to ever assume that they won and there was always that niggling doubt at the back of his mind, the fear that he'd wake up to sirens and news reports.  
  
Maybe Dojima sensed it too somehow, or just noticed Souji's unease on those days. There'd be a knock on the bedroom door, and his questioning glance. No words, they never made a sound during those moments, like they could pretend it wasn't real, hide it from the world if they just didn't speak. What could either of them say anyway? It wasn't like Dojima to admit uncertainty and how could Souji even begin to explain?  
  
The bedroom door tight shut, away from prying eyes and little girls with foggy nightmares, pressed together on a too-small futon. Dojima's hands rough and calloused, wrapped around Souji's cock, more practiced than a teenage fumble but still awkward somehow, his mouth pressed against Souji's shoulder to muffle the noise. Souji's lips caught tight between his teeth as his face pressed against the futon, back arching. His uncle's hands were always so warm, his pulse hot and heady and alive inside Souji. That most of all and Souji wondered afterwards what it was that Dojima got from him, a pale, unspeaking boy with too much knowledge.   
  
Dojima never looked him in the eyes afterwards, although they lay together until long after the sirens should have come. He never slept on those nights, but feigned it for the ruffling of his hair and the stubbly kiss against his cheek and knowing that his uncle would be there next time.


	5. The Other Fool

**The Other Fool**

It was Adachi who approached him, that seemed the most surprising thing. The alcohol had been flowing after work it seemed, Adachi's face alcohol flushed, although he still managed to maneuver Dojima onto his futon with practiced ease and a joke about how he should just move in, the number of times he ended up there after work.   
  
Companionable silence, the drone of the TV in the background and the arm which slid slowly around Souji's waist might have seemed shy if being pulled back against Adachi's chest and into his lap hadn't felt so controlled-controlling. The kiss was sloppy, the alcohol breath strong enough to burn Souji's mouth, but heavy lidded eyes seemed for a moment too sharp. It was gone the next second, Souji twisting his fingers into the older man's shirt while clumsy fingers pushed down his pants and fumbled with his underwear, accompanied by confused mumbling against Souji's neck.  
  
Neither lasted long, the sharp tang of pleasure, lust and alcohol and teenage hormones. Adachi's calloused hand wrapped around Souji's cock, the boy's head thrown back against his shoulder, the detective's other hand pressed against his motuh to hide the sound. And if Adachi's hands gripped too tightly, if he moved too precisely, like a veneer cracking in the heat of the moment, then Souji never noticed.


End file.
